Aokaga One-Shots
by 123anime
Summary: One-shots using prompts from Aokaga Month. Aomine x Kagami. Mostly consisting of them doing silly and sappy things. Other ships implied (or not) depending on interpretation.
1. Birthday

_**Aokaga month: Birthday**_

 _-Kid AU-_

 _Oh, and "No Basketball" doesn't start with a "B", is what Kuroko would like to point out. Aomine-kun obviously isn't familiar with the alphabet._

* * *

He's bouncing the basketball off his wall when the doorbell rings.

"Daiki! Come downstairs and say hi to your first guest!"

He pauses for a moment, basketball in hand, before throwing it on the ground again.

"Daiki!"

The basketball bounces off the ground, and ricochets off the wall, landing back into his outstretched fingers. _Maybe if he pretends he hadn't heard-_

"DAIKI!"

He stops bouncing the basketball, "What?"

"Come downstairs and-" his mom stops in mid-sentence when she sees him, thumping down the stairs in his socks, basketball in hand. He brushes her side as he goes around her, smile plastered on his face.

It falls when he sees who's at the door.

"Oh, it's just Satsuki."

He suppresses a snicker when he sees his mom's eye twitch, "Daiki-"

He steps to one side, "Hi, Satsuki, please come in."

"Hi yourself, Dai-chan!" Satsuki beams, holding out a pink parcel, "Happy Birthday!"

He nods, takes it, and studies his childhood friend closely. Something was...off about her today. She wore her polka-dot dress, gave him a present, had a huge beaming smile, and her hair was- "Woah, Satsuki, what happened to your hair? - _Oi!_ " He's grabbed by the wrist and pulled to his living room _-pulled into his own living room, like what the hell Satsuki-_

"My hairtie broke on the car, so you'll have to tie it back up for me, Dai-chan!" _...Honestly, what's with the 'Dai-chan' stuff..._ Seeing dark blue eyes blink at her blankly, she pushes a new pink ribbon into his hand, and whips out her unicorn hairbrush, "It broke while I was going to your party, Dai-chan. You have to take responsibility! That's what Tetsu-kun would do. Tetsu-kun is such a gentleman-"

He's not even listening anymore, setting his basketball carefully in his lap while he examined his gift, "...Why is this pink?"

"Daiki!" He rolls his eyes; his mom is, once again, reprimanding him. From the door. "Say thank you to Satsuki-chan, okay?"

"...Thank you" he mutters. Satisfied, his mom turns back and resumes chatting with Momoi-san.

He looks back to see Satsuki holding up her hairbrush expectantly, and sighs. Hopefully Tetsu will get here soon, he thinks, carefully brushing back the pink locks.

He's tying the ribbon in place when he hears his mom squeal at the doorway. _That must be Tetsu_ , he thinks, picking up his basketball, fully abandoning Satsuki as he runs over.

He freezes, staring at the short figure facing him. _Woah._ The basketball slips out of his hand.

Last time he checked, Tetsu did not dye his hair into a lava colour. Nor get his eyebrows split. _Who the hell has their eyebrows split, anyways?_ And...did Tetsu cut his hair? Put on contacts?

 _He didn't turn delusional, did he?_

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

His jaw drops, "TETSU WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF-"

"Aomine-kun."

"WHY DID YOU SPLIT YOUR EYEBROWS _-WHO THE HELL SPLITS THEIR EYEBROWS-_ "

"Daiki! Language!"

He sputters out a quick apology, then continues, "AND YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A FLIPPING LAVA-"

"Aomine-kun," a pause, "I'm behind you."

He does a one-eighty and lets out a high-pitched shriek.

Kuroko reveals the blue bag he hid behind his back, and holds it out to him, "Hello, Aomine-kun. Happy Birthday."

Dark blue eyes stare blankly, as Aomine tries to make sense of the situation. He doesn't miss the slight quirk of Kuroko's lips, "GODAMNIT TETSU-"

"DAIKI-"

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I brought over my friend, I hope you don't mind," Kuroko says, without missing a beat. He nods to the lava-head, "Kagami-kun, this is Aomine-kun. He also likes basketball," Kuroko nods at the ball that rolled to a stop at the Lava-head's- _no, wait, Kagami's_ -feet, "Also, it's not nice to make fun of Kagami-kun's eyebrows, Aomine-kun."

He shrugs.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," his mom says, crouching down to the Lava-head's- _no, Kagami's_ -level, "I'm Daiki's mom."

He watches silently as the kid nods, "Um, nice to meat you, Daiki's mom-um, Aomine, um, Aomine-san." His eyebrow twitches, _'Nice to meet you?' Aomine-san? Seriously, was this kid Akashi's disciple or something?_

His mom laughs melodiously, Mom what the heck, "No, no, Kagami-kun. Just call me Kaa-san, like Tetsuya-kun and Satsuki-chan, mm?"

"Um, yes, Aomine-sa-" Daiki nearly laughs out loud as he watches the Lava-head- _no, Kagami_ -scrunch up his face, as if concentrating very hard, " _Kaa-san._ " His mom squeals, clapping enthusiastically, and lushers them all in the living room and waving goodbye to Kuroko-san and Momoi-san in one breath. He studies the split eyebrows, tracing the head of it, pausing as he reaches the fork where it split. He pauses, and eventually chooses the long path, following it all the way to the tip, marveling at the way it lightens up, as if almost on fire. _How could split-eyebrows look adorable is a mystery._

The more ridiculous part is how split-eyebrows on the Lava-head _-no Kagami-oh flipping screw it, Lava-head, god that hair was distracting-_ -look even more adorable than usual.

 _Wait, what._

 _Uh,_ Lava-head is currently staring back at him. _Tsk, what're you looking at._ Lava-head's stare turns into a glare. _Okay then,_ he smirks, _two can play at that game._

"Dai-chan, open my present first!"

"Uh, yeah," he breaks their intense staring contest, turning his attention to the pink parcel that's being pushed into his arms, "I still don't know why this is pink."

Satsuki pouts, "'Cause it's my favourite colour, Dai-chan. So it's yours too."

"..." he blinks at her, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Just open it, Dai-chan!" she says.

He sighs, and starts ripping apart the wrapping, "I still don't understand why this had to be pink." _Oh look, a pink box, underneath all that wrapping paper._

"Aomine-kun understanding anything would be quite a shocker," Kuroko deadpans.

"GAH, KUROKO!" _Lava-head sure is loud. Let's open the lid now._ "When did you get here?!"

"I was standing beside you, the whole time, Kagami-kun."

The figure of Michael Jordan jumping in the air greets his face, and his face breaks out into a gigantic smile. At the bottom left was the guys signature, how cool was that. Unbeknowest to him, someone's heart quickens as his smile spreads, his eyes twinkling with joy. Okay, most of the people in the living room right now were long gone now, lost after seeing that.

He looks up, and sees Satsuki's knowing smile.

"Like it, Dai-chan?"

"Satsuki, you're the best!" He hugs her with a whoop, "I don't know how you got it but Upper Deck HoloGrFX is amazing!"

"Aomine-kun, open mine now."

 _(^^^)_

"What is...this?" He takes the paperbag uncertainly.

"Burgers."

"I know that, but why-"

"Well," Lava-head rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "Kuroko told me while we were at Maiji's so I got you eight cheeseburgers."

"Eight?!" blue eyes bulge, "How 'm I suppose to eat eight?!"

Lava-head blinks at him, "I eat eight when I go for lunch. Especially if they're cheeseburgers."

"I don't know where you came from, Lava-head, but burgers aren't a proper birthday present."

"Daiki!" His mother sounds scandalized. No apology comes out of his lips, because _1\. They're currently full of food, and 2. I'm telling the truth and you know it, mom._ His hand is already in the paper bag, pulling out another, when he catches the smug look on Lava-head's face.

"They're good, aren't they?" _Stop looking so flipping proud of yourself._

"Teriyaki ones are better."

"What're you talking about? Cheeseburgers are the best!"

 _Oh no he didn't._ "Have you ever tried Teriyaki burgers, Lava-head?" he growls, then takes another giant bite of the burger in his hand.

"Of course!" then Lava-head straightens, puffing out his chest, "My hair isn't lava-coloured. It's Rosso Corsa."

 _Rosso Corsa._ "It's lava-coloured. Rosso Corsa sounds too cool for a Lava-head like you." _But the cheese tasted pretty good._

"SHUT UP, CALL ME KAGAMI!"

"NO WAY, _LAVA-HEAD_!"

"FINE, THEN I'LL CALL YOU, AHOMINE!"

"FINE THEN, _BAKAGAMI_!"

And thus, the name-calling ensued. It takes a good half-an-hour, Aomine-san's constant reprimanding, and Kuroko and Momoi blatantly ignoring them, and the arrival of food, for the two to calm down.

They're all lazing around afterwards, Satsuki chatting about a puppy she saw the other day. He's idly spinning the basketball on his index fingers, feeling Kagami's glare penetrating holes into the back of his head. He catches the other's eyes, and smirks, bouncing the ball up and down slightly with his fingers. _Can you do this? Betcha you can't._ He pushes the ball up, and catches it, spinning on his finger again. _Betcha you-_

"Daiki," He starts at his mom's clear voice that cuts through everything. The ball falls onto his face. There's a sigh, "I'm going to go upstairs and do some work. You guys behave down here, okay?"

He sits up, and watches his mom walk away, while rubbing his slightly red forehead. Ouch. There's an eruption of laughter the moment she's out of sight. He whips around to see Kagami rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off. "Shut up, Bakagami!" he's instantly furious, furious because, because, oh who the hell knew why anymore.

This time it's Kagami that smirks at him, his eyes flashing with a challenge, "Make me, _Ahomine_."

Oh no you didn't. He jumps to his feet, ball in his hands, "Then let's play a game. The first to shoot 10 baskets wins."

"Dai-chan!"

"Alright!" Kagami is on his feet too, and the room around them seems to fade into darkness, until there's just both of them left.

"There's no basket, Aomine-kun."

"Doesn't matter, we'll shoot it somewhere."

"Let's go, Ahomine!"

"Stop them, Tetsu-kun!"

He dribbles, zooming forward-and the ball is gone from his hands. He stops in mid-run, and a body collides with his, knocking them both down. Streetball, then. He hooks his leg around the person on top of him, and rolls so that he's on the top, and _Where the heck is the ball?_

Blazing red eyes meet his, _I'm not giving you the ball_ , and suddenly he's flipped back onto the floor, and Kagami is getting up.

 _You're not getting away from me, Bakagami,_ he thinks, and jumps him.

"OOMPH!"

"HA! I WIN-" he pauses, his hand meeting empty space, where the ball was suppose to be, but wasn't.

"GIVE IT-" Kagami stops too.

They're both staring incoherently at the empty space.

"I have the ball," Kuroko says from the sideline, and Momoi beside him.

"Dai-chan, you know you're not suppose to play basketball inside!"

However, the built-up energy from their 2-second game and 60 second roll-around-on-the-floor doesn't dissipate that quickly. Thankfully Aomine-san returns, and takes over.

(^^^)

"Bye, Dai-chan! See you tomorrow!" Satsuki says as she zips up her spring jacket. Kuroko nods to him, and they fist-bump.

"See you, Ahomine," Kagami says, grinning, his stupidly adorable split eyebrows looking even more adorable and What the hell.

 _Yeah, Later._ "Next time," he finds himself saying, "Next time, give me a one-on-one for my birthday."

Kagami blinks, surprised, then laughs, "Yeah, let's play basketball, Ahomine."

Before he realizes, his hand has curled around the front of the stupid Rosso-Corsa-head's shirt, and he pulls him down for a kiss. It's brief, but he feels his face heat up when he pulls away. Kagami turns into a fire engine. Thank god his own skin is so tanned.

"That's to compensate for the crappy birthday present," he says, to no one in particular.

"Sure," Kagami smirks at him, and the awkwardness is broken.

"Aomine-kun, that was unfair of you to do such a thing to Kagami-kun."

"GAH, KUROKO!"

"Aren't both of you still underaged?"

Aomine is the first one to get it, "NOT LIKE THAT, TETSU!"

 _This is how Kuroko found his OTP._

* * *

 _Also posted on my Tumblr :)_


	2. Storm

**_Aokaga Month: Storm_**

 _When Kagami goes to America for two weeks to train for basketball, Aomine forgets that he is living alone again.  
_

* * *

 _{via twitter; (the 'at' symbol isn't showing up) (usernames slightly altered ex. purple . teddy had to be changed to purple_teddy and so on}_

* * *

 _kuroko.2: basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, I think Aomine-kun misses u

 _basket_tiger10: kuroko.2_ Uh

 _kuroko.2: basket_tiger10_ [] _kuroko.2 has attached a photo._

 _basket_tiger10 retweeted your photo._

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ WHAT R U DOING STANDING IN THE RAIN AHOMINE

 _midorima_shin: basket_tiger10_ If you look out the window, you come to realize that presently raining outside in the middle of the night. I suppose it is a waste of time to tell you to communicate in actual words.

 _muro-chin: midorima_shin_ Taiga is currently in America, his weather forecast must be different than ours |:P

 _midorima_shin: muro-chin_ Ah, I see...I think Takao mentioned it once while I was reading the daily oha-asa.

 _ta_co: midorima_shin_ Ur still awake, shin-chan?

 _midorima_shin: ta_co:_ Not anymore. Please refrain from using abbreviations whose percentage error exceeds 50%.

 _ta_co: midorima_shin_ Aww, Shin-chan, u k what i'm saying ;)

 _ta_co: midorima_shin_ Shin-chan ik ur still there

 _purple_teddy: kuroko.2_ Eh? y is mine-chin standing in the rain?

 _midorima_shin: purple_teddy_ From the angle his umbrella is tilted, his standing position, and the stop sign beside him, he must be waiting for the bus, with a mythical creature beside him, under the protection of his red umbrella.

 _purple_teddy: midorima_shin_ mine-chin is waiting for the bus at this hour with a creature?

 _midorima_shin: purple_teddy_ That is what I said, Murasakibara. I am holding mr. ribbit #2; I am never wrong.

 _ta_co: midorima_shin_ Ah, shin-chan is still here~

 _midorima_shin: ta_co_ Go to sleep Takao

 _ta_co: midorima_shin_ Back at u, Shin-chan

 _kiss_eh3: purple_teddy_ Woah, murasakibarachii has such a cuddly username~

 _purple_teddy: kiss_eh3_ Muro-chin made it for me, but I would have preferred purple_candy

 _kuroko.2: purple_teddy_ Aomine-kun is at the bus stop holding the umbrella for Kagami-kun.

 _purple_teddy: kuroko.2_ kaga-chin is not in america?

 _basket_tiger10: purple_teddy_ I am.

 _kuroko.2: purple_teddy_ Aomine-kun forgot again.

 _purple_teddy: basket_tiger10_ Ah, kaga-chin ahould send mine-chin daily reminders, like muro-chin when he re-organizes our kitchen cupboards and moves the candy.

 _basket_tiger10: purple_teddy_ thx I'll try that.

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ YO,AHOMINE I 'M IN AMERICA SO GET OUT OF THAT RAIN ALREADY

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ UR CLOTHES R SOAKED THROUGH. REMEMBER CHANGE OUT OF THEM WHEN U GET HOME OR U WILL GET SICK

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ MEDICINE IS IN THE BOTTOM LEFT UNDER THE TOP LEFT DRAWER, IN TOP LEFT CORNER-IF U GET SICK I WILL KNOW

 _abs_boss_1: basket_tiger10_ Are we discussing Aomine right now? In that case, Kagami, I advise you to return as soon as possible. He ordered two trays of burgers at Maiji's yesterday. Also, according to my sources he has been eating instant ramen for the past 11 days. Teach him how to cook next time before your departure.

 _kiss_eh3: kuroko.2_ Akashi has abs?

 _kuroko.2: basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, if u teach Aomine-kun how to cook, then please buy a fire extinguisher in advance.

 _kiss_eh3: kuroko.2_ Kurokochii, don't ignore me~ :

 _kuroko.2: basket_tiger10_ Also, please invite me, I would like to watch

 _kiss_eh3: kuroko.2_ MEAN~ :

 _abs_boss_1:_ _kiss_eh3_ It is an acronym, Kise. End of discussion.

 _purple_teddy: kiss_eh3_ for absolute i want chocolate

 _muro-chin: purple_teddy_ Open the one on top of your head it's on the right.

 _purple_teddy: muro-chin_ found it

 _kuroko.2: basket_tiger10_ Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun is still standing outside in the rain.

 _aomine_isdabest: basket_tiger1_ 0 Oi Bakagami where r u I've been waiting for the past four hours r u coming home today

 _kiss_eh3: aomine_isdabest_ Oh, Aomine-chii /:[

 _purple_teddy: aomine_isdabest_ ...mine-chin, u can have my virtual chocolate bar#2

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ I AM IN FLIPPING AMERICA AHOMINE WHAT R U DOING WAITING FOR ME AT THE STOP BESIDE MY STATION DO U WANT TO GET SICK AHO

 _aomine_isdabest: basket_tiger10_ u texted me telling me to wait for u

 _basket_tiger10: aomine_isdabest_ THAT WAS TWO WEEKS AGO FLIPPING AHOMINE I AM IN AMERICA. . IF U GET FLIPPING SICK I AM GOING TO TAN UR HIDE WHEN I GET HOME JUST U WAIT AND SEE OH MY GOD AHO

 _aomine_isdabest: basket_tiger10_ FLIP FIWUGSHSOAJAB OUHEAJIEJAFSJL nvrmind

 _-Thus Aomine got spammed for the next two days via twitter-_

* * *

 _Nicer version posted on my Tumblr.  
_

Random note: I kept writing 'basketball_tiger10' and then I would realize OH WAIT it's 'basket_tiger10' 'cause it's too long the other way and then I'd have to go back and change it.

Here are the original names that I had to alter (imagine there's no spacing)

abs . boss . 1

purple . teddy

midorima . shin


End file.
